Hunted
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: Ash meets a Night World Hunter and she escapes him because of Quinn. He recieves a visit from his Uncle, Hunter Redfern, and is given a mission to find her and change her into a vampire. But when he gets to know her, what she's really like, will he go through with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hunted**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated in the books.

Ash meets a Night World Hunter and she escapes him. He recieves a visit from his Uncle, Hunter Redfern, and Ash is given a mission to find her and change her. AshxOC

Ages:  
Ash: 20  
Nina: 19

**Chapter 1**

After draining his victim, Ash left the warehouse and walked slowly along the dark pier. He could sense someone was following him, three people to be precise. Not being able to pinpoint their exact whereabouts; he turned down an alley and waited. A muscular man with dark hair wearing a black hoodie jumped off the top of a building and followed him into the alley. Ash reached out and pushed the helpless man against the wall and wrapped his strong arms around his neck. He knew this guy wasn't going to answer his question; reading his mind, Ash found out he was a Night World Hunter. The wooden stake poking out the top of his black boot signalled vampires were on the menu. Quickly snapping the guys neck and killing him instantly; Ash looked over at two more black hooded figures standing at the edge of the pier. One looked to be another guy - muscular, whereas the other one was slim and femenine.  
"Where did he go?" He heard the male whisper harshly to the female.  
"I don't fucking know Julien. If you'd carried out your orders _properly_ and didn't wander off - the vampire would be staked!"  
"Fuck sake, Nina! Why is everything _my_ fault? You're supposed to be watching out for Rick - and he's fucking-"  
"-Disappeared? Yeah. Well he wouldn't be if _you'd_ got the vampire-"  
"-Blaming _me_ are we?" He roughly grabbed her arm.  
"Get off! We have a mission to carry out-"  
"-Well I'd get this done better if you weren't at my throat twenty four seven!"  
"Tell you what else is going to be at your fucking throat in a second-"  
"-What? A vampire? It's _you_ that's going to die first, _you're_ the one that fucks around-"  
"-You distract me!" She snapped.  
He laughed. "No. You leave them alive too long, so someone else has to step in." She kicked him right where it hurt.  
"Stick to your orders, _weasel_. I want that vampire found. I want him killed. I want Rick to be found dead or alive."  
"Or what princess? You going to tell daddy?"  
"No. I'll kill you _myself_."  
"Get fucked." He stormed off and left her standing there. Ash watched her for a while. He should've left a long time ago.  
"I know you're there vampire." Ash smirked. He'd looked her over several times now and knew she had two weapons: a silver dagger in her boot and a wooden stake which was attatched to the belt around her hip under her jacket. He had great strength and speed and he could easily kill her before she had a chance to draw her wooden weapon. He could sense Julien wasn't near them, so he stepped out of the alley.  
"How did you know that?" He smirked.  
"That's my buisness." She reached for her stake - but Ash beat her too it.  
**SPLASH!**  
She had no skin showing, her blonde hair covered her neck, her hoodie covered her arms and head, she wore gloves, dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. He grabbed her wrists before she could land a punch on him. Now she looked helpless and he almost felt sorry for her.  
"Who're you working for?" Ash asked.  
"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" She spat. He'll just have to read her mind then. Or not.  
"Clever girl." Ash smirked. "A mental shield. You must have been doing this for a long time."  
"What's it to you?"  
"Calm down, Nina, I'm not going to _bite_." He smirked at the 'yeah-right' expression on her face. Come to think of it, she was pretty. Drop dead gorgeous infact. It crossed his mind that she could have witch heritage. She had a milky skin tone and her hair was corn blonde and fell to her waist in loose curls. Her sapphire blue eyes were hidden behind a delicate full fringe. "You know you have to be smart to be a Hunter." He released his grip on her wrists and took a step back. "So what are you going to do?" She remained silent. "Oh? I'm getting the silent treatment am I?" He chuckled before turning serious. "You know I can snap you like a twig-"  
"-So why aren't you?"  
"I like to play around first." A cocky glint crossed his purple eyes.  
"Ash, you know it's rude to play with your food. Well...dessert, might I just say."  
"Quinn." The ash-blonde vampire's eyes turned black.  
"Surely she's not a 'snack' right?" Quinn stepped towards Nina, Ash got in his way.  
"Don't touch her." Ash growled. "She's mine."  
**SPLASH!**  
"Look's like she's neither of ours." Quinn laughed. "You should change her. She'd make a nice _pet_." With that, he patted Ash's shoulder and left. As Ash turned round to face the water he heard Quinn cry out in agony and, as he turned around; saw Julien standing there with a stake in his hand with a pile of grey dust at his feet. Quinn's ashes.  
"You're next vampire." Julien looked around. "Where's Nina?"  
Ash crossed his arms. "Who's asking? You her man or something?"  
"What's it to you? What've you done with her?"  
"Nothing. We just talked and then...she jumped."  
"She what? She jumped!" He glanced at the water and that was all Ash needed to snap Julien's neck, killing him just as fast as Rick. He glanced at the water, disappointed that Nina had gone. '_We'll meet again.'_ He thought as his eyes changed back to purple.

Nina gasped for air as she broke the surface of the water. She pulled herself onto the riverbank and turned onto her back to watch the rising sun. She didn't know what her father's reation was going to be when she arrived back at the warehouse. Not only did she fail her mission, but the team she set out with were all killed.

Ash wandered around the streets until he reached his apartment. He stuck the key in the lock; turned it and opened the door. As he walked inside he could sense another vampires presence. He threw the keys in the bowl on the table before slamming the front door shut.  
"Uncle Redfern? What do you want?" Ash asked as he seated himself on the armchair opposite the blood-red haired vampire.  
"Well, I understand you were a target of three vampire hunters. Two died. Quinn is dead...and the leader's daughter escaped."  
"Alright, so you have spies. What do you want?"  
"The leaders daughter is valuable to us. She must be changed...I also know you were getting..._cosy_ with her?"  
"I know the rules Uncle. This girl is different-"  
"-She's the leader's daughter. The one we want changed. Rules don't matter with her."  
"You've said that. Uncle, I think she may come from a witch heritage-"  
"-She does. She is a Harman. Like I said: Rules don't matter with her."  
"Why is she hunting us if she is part of the Night World?"  
"She is a lost witch, Ash."  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"Take care of her."  
"I thought you wanted her to be changed?"  
"Ash. Find her. Change her. Do whatever you want with her. I don't care as long as she's a vampire."  
"Why does she need to be a vampire? She's already part of the Night World."  
"Don't let her join Circle Daybreak. Or _you_ will pay for the consequences. From me _personally_." With saying this to his nephew, Hunter Redfern left.

As Nina walked into the Night World Hunters headquarters, the guards were quiet and didn't ask how her mission went. They noticed the two missing hunters.  
"Nina! Take a shower - you're covered in mud!" A lady ran towards her.  
"No. Let my father see." She was hoping he'd think she was attacked and made it out alive because Julien and Rick had saved her. Selfish lie? Yes. But it made the other two sound heroic.  
"Ahh! You've returned..." The leader's face dropped as he registered the mud covering his daughters clothes and the two missing members. "It was unsucessful." He stated. "Where's Julien and Rick."  
"Midnight snack." Nina replied.  
"My dear...you must be traumatized...go clean youself up. Tomorrow, I'll give you a werewolf to hunt." He rested his hand between her shoulder blades and led her out the door before returning to his chair.  
"Nina?" The blonde girl turned around to meet the face the voice belonged too.  
"Gabriel...what do you want?"  
"I understand you failed, right?"  
"Yeah. Two deaths - Julien and Rick." He grabbed her wrist when she turned and began walking away again.  
"You know, I'll always protect you." His hand slid down her wrist and he entwined his finger with hers.  
"Really-" She was cut off by his lips crushing hers.  
"Gabriel! Leave the girl alone." One of the guards tore him off her; allowing Nina to leave.  
She reached her bedroom and slammed the door. She then undressed and took a warm shower before drying off and dressing in black tracksuit bottoms, before pulling on a long sleeved top, she looked at the mark covering her left forearm. She hadn't done it herself. It was a birthmark. No one had seen it. A good thing too. From the elbow crease it fanned out like pale pink intricate vines and ended at her wrist. She hated the birthmark with a passion. The reason why she hesitated before killing a vampire? The tiny shape the vines made out. If she got out a black pen and drew round it, it would resemble a dahlia flower. She just thought it was a coinsidence, she wasn't a witch. She knew nothing about them. It was a good thing she would hunt a werewolf tomorrow. It was only vampires she hesitated to kill. Before she crawled into bed, she pulled on a longsleeved top and her head hit the pillow. She tossed and turned all night, she couldn't sleep...she couldn't stop thinking about Ash. The mysterious tall, ash-blond vampire with an irresistible bad boy vibe. He was cocky and like to play around, that made her grow nervous and find it difficult to tell when he would attack. '_We'll meet again.' _She thought.

**(A/N: Please review :D x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunted**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated in the books.

Ash meets a Night World Hunter and she escapes him. He recieves a visit from his Uncle, Hunter Redfern, and Ash is given a mission to find her. AshxOC

**Ages:**  
Ash: 20  
Nina: 19

**Chapter 2**

Nina woke up the next day at half past six. She'd shifted her body clock to be like the Night World residents as they were most likely to be about and attack during the dark hours of the night.  
She took a quick shower and dressed in dark blue fitted jeans and a long sleeved black top. She picked up a black hoodie and a pair of black gloves before lacing up her combat boots and leaving her room to get the name of the werewolf from her father.

Leaving his apartment, Ash pulled a black leather jacket on over his white t-shirt symbolized by a black iris - all Lamia vampire's had the flower; he wore low-riding dark blue jeans and black laced trainers. He was going to look for Nina, like Hunter had told him to do but also another reason. He couldn't get her out of his head. No doubt in his mind that she'd be looking to stake him later; Ash walked through the town and away from streets.  
"Hey." Two brunettes on a girls night out winked at him as they walked past. His bad-boy vibe was seriously irresistable tonight.  
"Alright ladies?" He flashed them a smile as he walked past.

Noticing the werewolf target she whistled loudly.  
"Here boy!" Nina called.  
"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" He growled. She bounced a tennis ball and caught it one-handed before grinning ear to ear; her hood was pulled up and over her face so only her mouth and cheesy grin could be seen.  
"Wanna play fetch?"

_'That's got to be her._' Ash thought. '_She's over confident with werewolves...but scared shitless around vampires._' From his place against the wall he noticed a black figure run across the top of a building towards the werewolf.  
"No. I _don't_ wanna play fucking fetch - but I will chew on _you_ like a stick!" He lunged for her - but the black figure jumped down from the building with something silver in their grip. A low howl errupted from the half-changed werewolf as he slowly died.

"Told you, I'd protect you." Gabriel smiled as he leant on the wall next to Nina.  
"Why my dad assigned you to come with me on this mission, I'll _never_ know." She stepped away from the wall and threw the tennis ball at him. He caught it with quick reflexes and threw it in a dustbin behind him.  
"Nina, we've killed one werewolf, now...why don't we go back and find something else to do with our time-" She slapped him.  
"-Gabriel!" She whispered harshly.  
Ash read Gabriel's mind and chuckled silently to himself about what he was thinking of doing to 'occupy the time'.  
"I know you're there, Ash." '_How the fuck does she know?' _He thought, frowning.  
"Who's Ash?" Gabriel asked.  
"I am." The ash-blond vampire stepped forward and hooked his thumbs into his jean pockets.  
"A vampire." Gabriel crossed his arms before pulling out a wooden stake. "Is this going to be the easy way or the hard way?"  
"Gabriel." Nina stated.  
"What?" He exclaimed, not taking his eyes off Ash.  
"Put the stake _down_."  
"No." She elbowed him in his chest and ripped the stake from him.  
"Follow your orders." Out of nowhere, something lunged at her. It was brown and hairy; she dropped the stake and dissapeared through a widow to a warehouse; the beast going with her.  
As Ash stepped forward, looking in the direction Nina had been taken; Gabriel quickly picked up the stake and held the pointed edge towards him. "Aren't you going to help her?" Ash asked.  
"She can take care of herself." He ran forward; stake poised. Ash was prepared.

"Fuck!" Fragments of glass embedded in her arms and her back. She kicked her feet upwards and launched the wolf across the warehouse. She got up quickly and was met face to face with three formed wolves. "Gabriel? I think I might need some _help_ in here..." She shouted. A wolf lunged for her and bit down on her shoulder as one bit her left arm. She gritted her teeth to stop herself screaming from the agonizing pain as vicious teeth pierced through her flesh. She used her right hand to pull a silver dagger out her boot, and stabbed the wolf biting her shoulder through the head. She felt the third pair of teeth pull on her leg before they released and as the wolf died it let out a low howl. She stabbed the final wolf and after it died, she felt strong arms pull her off the floor. Ash.  
"Gabriel will be here soon, Nina."  
"What did you do to him?" She had forgotten about using the mind shield for one second...but that was all he needed.  
"So that's why you're modestly dressed." Ash smirked. "The soul mate principal."  
"My sister was killed because her soul mate was from the Night World. I don't want to run the risk. What did you do to Gabriel?"  
"Led him a long way away." His eyes changed from purple to blue. "But he's hasn't been a snack...nor is he dead." Nina pulled the scarf tighter round her neck.  
She glared at him. "Why are you following me?"  
"You can never get enough dessert."  
She went to pull out the stake that was in her boot - but the movement caused pain and...the wooden weapon wasn't there.  
"Looking for this?" Ash held up what she was looking for. As the sound of footsteps grew closer, Ash handed her the weapon. "I saved your life. Think about what you're going to do about that." He stepped into the shadows.  
"Nina...are you alright?" Gabriel barged through the door.  
"I think so." She turned to face him but hissed in pain at the cuts and bite wounds on her.  
"We better get back. That fucking vampire escaped."  
She knew Ash was still in the warehouse. The only ways of escape were the single window and the door, which were right behind her.  
"That's a shame. You should be better at your job." She walked painfully out the door and thought: '_so should I.'_

Arriving back at their headquarters; they made their way towards the leader.  
"Were you sucessful?"  
"Four." Nina replied.  
"That's good. Ian. Get the medic for Nina."  
"No. I'll take care of it myself."  
"Alright. Get some rest." He wasn't really a loveing and caring father, but he was all Nina had. He wasn't even her biological father. She, along with her sister, had been adopted - or abandoned, she didn't know which.  
She had a warm shower and washed her cuts and scrapes before pulling out the glass - with much difficulty - and changeing into black leggings and a long sleeved white top. She put black boots on her feet and pulled on a hoodie before drying her thick waist length corn blonde hair before combing the loose spiral locks and heading outside for a walk. She sat on the edge of the pier and watched the sunrise. She could sense there was someone behind her so she turned around.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"_I'm_ not following _you_, Nina. You just happen to be _everywhere_ I go." He shrugged. This was the first time he'd seen her with her hood down, scarfless and gloveless.  
She pulled the hood around her neck to substitute the missing item of clothing. "I'm not going to eat you. You don't have a weapon."  
"Say that to your _other_ victims."  
"But they're not hunters, so it doesn't count." His eyes changed from purple to amber. "That's a _very_ interesting scar." Nina looked down, and hadn't realised she'd rolled her sleeves up. She quickly pulled them down and hid her arms behind her back. "Did you do it yourself?" His everchanging orbs flashed bluey-green.  
"I _didn't_ do it myself. It's a birth mark." Ash's eyes turned a light blue colour as he sat down next to her. She eyed him suspiciously.  
"Like I said: I'm not going to bite you...I'd like to..." he moved his eyes up and down her body "...very much, indeed, but...I'm not going to." His eyes rested on the warm coloured sky. "Beautiful isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question, but she nodded anyway. "Nina, did you know you're a lost witch?" '_Tell her straight why don't you._' He rolled his eyes and mentally slapped himself.  
She didn't seem to be listening. He looked at her, she was staring blankly - day dreaming, she got to her feet quickly.  
"Nina." She looked at him. "You're a lost witch."  
"No. I'm not. Besides, if I knew I was a lost witch: I'd be a true witch wouldn't I?"  
"That's right." He nodded. "You're a Harman."  
"I'm _hu_man. Taste my blood if you don't believe me."  
"Is that an offer?" He smiled cockily.  
"If it'll prove I'm human then yes."  
"I don't need to taste-"  
"-Don't make me laugh, Ash. A _vampire_? Passing up the opportunity to drink someone's blood?"  
"Nina. You are a _Har_man."  
"It's impossible. My _whole family_ are Night World _hunter's_. No one comes from the Night World - or even has _any_ trace of witch heritage."  
"Come on, Nina - throw me a bone here."  
"You're not a werewolf. I've already given you the option of drinking my blood and you know I'm a hunter. So why don't you attack me? I don't understand."  
He rolled his amber eyes; she was getting on his nerves now. "Go bang your head on a rock." He sighed.  
"Go get staked!" She turned around and left.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**paul ginaven - **Thanks for a great first review :) x

**CircleDaybreaker - **It's a FanFiction, an AshxOwnCharacter story which it says in the summary x

...

**Please review - no flames please; this is my first Night World story :D x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunted**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated in the books.

Ash meets a Night World Hunter and she escapes him. He recieves a visit from his Uncle, Hunter Redfern, and Ash is given a mission to find her. AshxOC

**Ages:**  
Ash: 20  
Nina: 19

**Chapter 3**

Sitting in Starbucks and not doing anything except stare down at the wood of the table below her, Nina didn't notice the guy sit down across of her.  
"Excuse me?"  
She looked up to see a man with dark hair and dark eyes, he had the milky white skin of a vampire and her suspicion's were correct when she found him irresistably attractive.  
"Umm...can I, err...can I h-help you?" She seemed lost and felt like she _wanted_ him.  
"Come with me." He gave her a dazzling smile and made her want him more. She opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out. Instead she got to her feet and allowed him to lead her through the town towards somewhere she didn't know. The vampire beside her suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. Her back met the wall roughly and his face was no more than two inches away from hers.  
"Who are you?" She managed to ask. Now she could think properly. He'd been controlling her all along.  
"He's dead." All Nina saw as a blur and then a pile of grey ash and black trainers. "Normally people ask: '_What_ do you want?'...But I guess you already knew."  
She looked up to meet Ash's blue eyes. "You were going to eat me the day we met...and now you're being...nice."  
"I wouldn't personally call it 'nice'." He smirked.  
"What do you want with me? Seriously."  
His eyes flashed hellebore green. "Serious? Never ask a vampire that." He chuckled. She turned on her heel and left the alley. "No! Wait!" He jogged a few steps to catch up with her. "You shouldn't be walking by youself without a stake-"  
"-Excuse me?"  
"Well you might need it. It's a good thing I'm-Ouch!" She kicked him in the shin. "Why does everyone go for the shin!"  
She turned and ran. She felt bad for kicking him, she really did. He didn't deserve it...actually; he'd implied she was weak. But it wasn't long until the ash-haired vampire got infront of her. She found herself on the floor. "I give up. What do you want?" He offered her his hand to pull her up, she took it and was thrown back and dropped by an electric type of shock when she touched his skin.  
"Shit..." Their eyes met before Nina quickly got to her feet. Making sure her mind was shielded; many things crossed her mind. _'This can't be happening._' Was one of them which kept re-surfacing.  
"I can still hear your thoughts." His eyes were unsettled and he looked hurt; she was thinking about her sister; and the werewolf that was her soulmate - that's why she had no problem killing the hairy beasts.  
"I...I-I don't. Know what...to say...or do." She took in a shaky breath. She looked really scared.  
"Nina. Go if you want, it won't hurt me." Ash stated, looking at the floor. His eyes were unsettled and he knew someone was watching, he knew exactly _who_ they were.  
"I'm sorry." She turned and ran. Ash watched her go.  
"Well, Ash...now you have a reason to see her more often to complete your mission." Hunter Redfern stepped out from the shadows.

Nina walked along the dirt road towards her home, the headquarters. Hearing a disturbing rustle in the bushes and heaving no weapon; she quickened her pace. It wasn't long until she'd be safe. As she reached the gate, the guards let her in and she walked slowly towards her room. But she didn't reach it.  
"Where've you been Nina?"  
"Gabriel. I'm not in the mood."  
"I know you keep seeing that vampire. Ash, is it?" She remained silent as he walked towards her.  
"I won't dignify you with any answers." He slammed his hand on the wall by her head.  
"It's almost as though you're..._together_."  
"We're not." She thought about the soul-mate connection they'd just shared.  
"Tell your _boyfriend_, if he says he's got beef: I'm a vegeterian. And I'm not fucking scared of him." He grabbed her throat tightly and kissed her roughly before pushing her onto the floor and storming down the corridors. She lay there for a minute before getting up and walking to her room.

Ash rampaged into his apartment; furious. He'd let her run off and didn't know if she'd arrived home safely or if she was still wondering around the town. Hunter had told him that a ghoul was on the loose. He was really worried about Nina; that newfound connection he'd just had with her - that seemed like a lifetime ago - had been plaguing his mind since it had happened.  
"She can take care of herself." He assured himself; leaning back lazily into the couch and looking down at his shin. '_But she doesn't have a weapon...' _He thought.

"Nina? Wake up; your father want's to see you." One of the ladies nudged the sleeping blonde.  
"I'm coming." She mumbled from her pillow, she glanced at the clock and realised it was half past four in the afternoon. '_Why am I getting up two hours early?_' She then remebered the connection she'd had with Ash a few hours ago. '_It can't be that...unless of course Gabriel has said something? But he doesn't know, he just assumes I'm seeing him. Which I'm not.'_ She frowned before lifting herself off her bed and pulling on baggy black joggers, a long-sleeved black top and black ugg boots. She looked at her face in the mirror; milky white skin and striking sapphire blue eyes stared back at her. She pulled her blonde locks away from her fair face and tied them in a messy bun before shoving a stake in the top of her boot and heading towards the meeting room to meet her father.  
"Nina. I need you to go on a serious mission." The leader said as she sat down.  
"And?"  
"A ghoul is out on the rampage; risking the whole village at finding out about the Night World. Be careful; grab your stake and head out to the warehouse. That's where it was last seen." '_And where Ash was last seen...'_ She thought, sighing.

'_I'm going to look for that ghoul.' _Ash thought, jumping to his feet and pulling on his jacket, before grabbing his keys and heading out the door; giving it a good slam behind him.  
He jogged down the stairwell and decided to look around the town before he went any further on his search.

Nina was at the warehouse. She'd forgotten to pull on a hoodie, gloves and a scarf before she left so she was cold and a lot of skin - including her throat - was exposed.  
**CLANG!**  
She jumped and turned at the sudden loud noise. A voice that sounded like a screaming wind; echoed throughout the warehouse. She could feel herself quaking in her boots before she decided to leave and lure the maker of the noise, outside.  
**CLANG!  
CLANG!  
CLANG!**  
She turned a corner and into an alley - bumping into something solid; which was a male body, she screamed and in one quick motion, drew her stake with her eyes closed.  
"Jeeze! I nearly bit you!" Ash retracted his teeth and saw what was heading towards him, '_Stake!_' He clamped one hand round her wrist to stop the wooden weapon embedding in his chest, whilst clamping the other one round her mouth to keep her quiet. The electricity type feeling surged through their bodies, his eyes became unsettled and she began to feel weak. She dropped her stake and it missed Ash's foot by mere inches. He let go of her and stepped back.  
"What are you doing out here?" She managed to ask, breathlessly.  
He smirked and ripped his eyes away from hers before he got lost in the sapphire pools. "Looking for the ghoul...I _suppose_ that's why you're here." He stated, hinting that _she _was the one following _him._  
**CLANG!**  
Upon reflex, she turned round, but was suprised when Ash pulled her right into the alleyway with him. Trying to shield her from the pale skinned, white haired, blood-red eyes of the ghoul. She picked up her stake and launched it at the ghoul. It pierced through his arm.  
"Nice shot." Ash complemented, but ducked and pulled Nina away when the ghoul threw it back. "Great. You give _him_ a weapon and I have to_ steal_ it from you? _That's_ fair." He said sarcastically, watching her get up.  
"I would help you up but..._you're_ the one who knocked me to the floor." She smirked before she picked up her stake and chased after the wounded ghoul towards the forest. Hoping it would die soon so she wouldn't have to deal with it.  
"Thanks." He rolled his eyes before taking off after her.  
This ghoul. Was going to get ripped to shreds. As he turned the corner, he was shocked to see a blue flash coming from the forest, it was strange. It couldn't be lightning and it couldn't be any other source of light. '_What the fuck?'_ He thought, running towards it.

**(A/N: Please review ^^ No flames please - this is my first Night World fanfic :D x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunted**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated in the books.

Ash meets a Night World Hunter and she escapes him. He recieves a visit from his Uncle, Hunter Redfern, and Ash is given a mission to find her. AshxOC

**Ages:**  
Ash: 20  
Nina: 19

**Chapter 4**

Ash ran into the forest and towards Nina who was laying on the floor. '_No, no, no! Shit!'_ He knealt down beside her; worried sick. Where did_ those_ feelings come from?  
He sighed with relief when she began to move. He helped her up - holding her forearm which was covered by her top - and let go when she got to her feet and was stable.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes a blue-violet.  
"Uh-huh..." She blinked and swayed on her feet. She felt something on her neck and turned away from Ash; realising what it was. Blood. She'd been bitten. '_What the fuck was that blue blast? Was it Ash?'_  
"I thought it was you." He said, she turned round; forgetting about the blood on her neck. His everchanging eyes turned blue-green as he noticed it.  
"Nina...y-"  
"-I know!" She stepped away from him and noticed he was deathly pale - paler than a vampire should be. "When was the last time you fed?"  
"This morning-"  
"-Be honest." She snapped, using the sleeve of her top of wipe the drying blood off her neck; the fang wounds had already healed.  
"First time we met...at the pier, when you were hunting me." He closed his eyes and turned away from her.  
"Go feed or something - I'll find the ghoul."  
"Nina - I'm not going to leave you alone with that thing."  
"Be careful Ash, it almost sounds as if you care."  
He smirked. "Yeah, right. But still. You need to accept the fact that you're a Harman." He became dizzy, she stepped forward. "Are _you_ caring?"  
"Enough to be a donor. But just this _once_." She held out her wrist; he took it without any objection. The wierd thing was it didn't hurt her, it felt as soft as a kiss. That's what it was.  
"I'm fine." He said.  
She growled. "Fine, don't pass out-" She stopped walking. A picture flashed across her mind; she covered her behind and glared at Ash. "Hey. _That's_ not funny."  
"What?" He looked defensive; his eyes had even changed to blue. But then he started laughing; still dizzy.  
"I _saw_ that."  
"Sorry, it's distracting..." He trailed off as his head rushed.  
"Ash...just take some of my blood, seriously."  
"I told you not to be serious around vampires..." He gently pushed her wrist away from him.  
"Alright then. If you won't take any donated blood...kiss me."  
He looked up. "What? Are you joking?"  
"Is there something wrong with me?"  
"No." He didn't pass up the opportunity to meet her lips with his, and he could taste something sweet. As the soulmate connection sparked irresistably between them he saw into her mind: it was dark in there; how he would have pictured _his_ mind to be. He wandered down an iron corridor and stopped to look at an iron door with chains and padlocks around it.  
He quickly pulled away, realising what she'd done. Bit her lip.  
"Sneaky." He smirked and licked his lips, then remembered Hunter wanted him to change her..."If you want me to drink your blood so badly; you could've just said." His eyes turned black; he was tempted.  
She shrugged, before moving her hair aside. "Do it quickly...before the ghoul comes back." Second questions weren't necessary. He bit her. It wasn't painful at all it fact...the soulmate connection was there instead, and once again their minds became connected.

This time, Ash wasn't in the iron corridor...but it _was _still dark. Darker than he expected his mind to be, and he was supposedly the badest vampire out there!  
He saw a girl about the age of ten, sat on the floor, leaning against the wall; her knees held tightly to her chest...and she was crying. He frowned, he knew this girl, walking towards her; the girl looked up. It was Nina.  
_"Why are you crying?"_ He asked, standing next to her.  
_"It's none of **your** business!"_  
_"Well...does it look like there's anyone else in here? No one else will hear you._" He shrugged; looking down at the girl with blue-green eyes.  
She wiped tears from her face and stood up; now she looked about fifteen, tall and skinny. She had long dark hair and milky white skin.  
_"My sister doesn't want to talk to anyone...I don't think a **vampire** would make **any**thing better right now._" It was Nina's sister.  
Ash held his hands up in defense. "_Woah, miss, I didn't mean anything by it I just-_" He cut himself up once he saw what she was wearing. A silver necklace with a stone dangling from it...the stone was a design; a black dahlia flower. Nina's sister was a witch. _"If you think she's alright then fine."_ The picture in Nina's mind changed as quick as Ash's eyes did.  
Now, he was in the vampire hunter headquarters. He looked across the room and saw Nina about a year younger than she is now; clutching onto the dark haired girl tightly.  
_"No! Father - I won't let you!"_ The blonde shouted.  
_"I've told you, Nina - go to your room!"_ The man shouted back, he wore a long black coat over black trousers and a white shirt.  
_"Come on Nina...it's alright." _Gabriel appeared next to her and put a hand on her arm. Ash could feel himself go tense and his turned glacier ice green. He _despised_ the way this guy was touching her.  
_"Don't touch me! Fuck off!"_ She sprang round and her foot impacted with Gabriel's jaw - sending him flying across the room; knocking him out cold as his head smacked against the door. Ash smirked; his eyes a golden-hazel.  
_"Nina. It has to happen. I'm sorry."_ her words were so quiet, only Ash's vampire hearing could decipher them. He saw a white flash come out the end of the dark haired girl's finger and onto Nina's arm. _"Even if you don't remember our heritage, other people will see it. Always remember Twilight."_  
As the witch was pulled away, the 'father' held Nina back and she struggled against him; tears falling down her pale cheeks. "_Morgan!" _As the door slammed behind the brunette; Gabriel woke up.  
_"Nina. You don't understand do you? Not only did she half a soulmate in the Night World. She was a witch. If ever you had that gene...I wouldn't hesitate to kill you either." _The leader stated.  
_"If that's supposed to be a pep-talk; I wouldn't want to know what you'd say if I were in trouble."_ Nina pulled out of his arms and ran outside; Ash realising, nobody could see him - followed, but his eyes turned black when he stormed past Gabriel. That made the guy quake; but shrug it off as he couldn't see anything.

Ash's mind was like a spectrum of so much..._colour_. She held her hand over her eyes so she wouldn't become blinded; it was magnificent. She was walking down a wooden corridor with a door made of the same material at the end of it. It wasn't locked. It wasn't even chained. Even though she was curious; she felt like she shouldn't know what was on the other side of it, so she turned away.  
_"Hey - you girl. Over here."_ She turned to face the door once again. It wasn't Ash who'd said that; but she _did_ recognise the voice.  
_"Who's there?"_ She would've drawn her stake but...this was Ash's mind and...there was already plenty of wood around.  
_"Remember me?"_ The door opened and there stood a man with blood red hair and amber hawk-like eyes.  
_"No...I don't think I do."_ She frowned. Yes, she believed she'd seen this man before but...couldn't remember where.  
_"I visited you when you were only small...you were living with your mother at the time...your **biological** mother. Your sister was there too; Morgan. I remember her perfectly well. She was a good witch, powerful too..."  
_  
Before the man could talk any longer, Ash stopping drinking and they both opened their eyes.  
"Shit." He said, as her milky white skin was even paler. "Did I take too much?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
He thought she'd seen something of his past she didn't like - or didn't like something he'd seen of hers. But before he could ask any questions; a rustling noise came from one of the bushes across from them. He faced it and put a protective arm infront of Nina; she was too weak to fight, especially after being bitten from a ghoul _and_ him.  
He then remembered what she had said, and something he'd tasted and seen. ''_Taste my blood if that'll prove I'm human' Her sister was a witch and...she hadn't tasted like a human_.' Then another thought hit him...'_What did Morgan mean when she said: 'always remember Twilight'?_'  
Nina glanced at him. "Circle Twilight." Ash shot his unsettled eyes in her direction. "Morgan, belonged to Circle Twilight."

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**katiebell1995 -** Thanks for adding this to your Favourite Story! :) x

**X-Eleanora-X -** :D Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert AND Favourite Story! x

**PARAMOREforeverPARAMORE** - yeah it was lyrics from 3OH!3, I really like that song and YES finally someone else who loves metal and rock music! x

**devil3328 -** Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert! :) x

**...**

**Please Review - no flames please ^^ x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunted**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated in the books.

Ash meets a Night World Hunter and she escapes him. He recieves a visit from his Uncle, Hunter Redfern, and Ash is given a mission to find her. AshxOC

**Ages:**  
Ash: 20  
Nina: 19

**Chapter 5**

"You keep me thinking about what I told you, Nina." Ash whispered as the rustling in the bushes became closer. "And actually...the taste of you blood makes me right." He smirked. The rustling subdued; a rabbit hopped out.  
"For fuck sake!" She launched her stake into the ground and kicked it. "Fucking rabbit..."  
"Jeeze, calm down..."  
"I'm supposed to kill that ghoul - and now it's gone!" She picked up her stake again and threw it across the clearing. '_I think I should leave...'_ Ash thought. The stake bounced off a rock and fell to the floor. Ash stepped forward, and grasped Nina's shoulders.  
"We'll find the ghoul; don't worry." She sighed. "You know...witch powers would come in handy, right about now." She punched him; '_She punches like a girl' _He thought. She gave him a look 'I am a girl' "I'm not a witch! Just because my sister's one doesn't mean _I'm_ one!"  
His eyes changed to amber. "You want to take notes?"  
"_What?_"  
"Notes. I'll recite reasons shall I?" She rolled her eyes; but didn't reply. "Your sister's a witch - yes it _is_ a reason!" He added when she opened her mouth to cut in. "You _taste_ like one, _look_ like one. You have something to do with Circle Twilight - I got _that_ from _your_ mind. Your birthmark is a _huge_ hint and...I can tell you're wearing contacts." He crossed his arms, gave her a dazzling smile and his eyes changed to golden-hazel.  
"_Yes_. I am wearing contacts. _Yes_ I have something to do with Circle Twilight and...my birthmark...is _just_ a birthmark!" She took out the sapphire blue contact lenses, changing her eye colour to purple.  
"One more thing; you have Harman eye colour."  
She sighed. "Fine. I'm a witch alright?"  
He was taken aback. "You already knew." Was the statement.  
"Yes."  
"...Do a spell on me." He stood infront of her.  
"What-"  
"-Go on."  
"Like what?"  
"Don't give me boobs - that's _not_ funny." His eyes changed to green. "Come on..._one_ little spell." He was very persuasive...  
"Fine." She snapped. A small black flash later and...Ash's clothes looked like he'd been attacked by a werewolf.  
"If you wanted to rip my clothes off; all you had to do was ask." Ash smirked.  
"Sorry! I'm not good at this!" Another black flash emerged from her fingertips and his clothes were back to normal.

They were sat on the pier; watching the sun rise hit the ocean. Colours of all different shades of oranges, reds, ambers and even yellow.  
"Why have you been hiding your heritage?" Ash asked.  
"Morgan. She didn't want father to find out. She was burned; father didn't care and..." She trailed off.  
"And?"  
She sighed. "I wanted to take out werewolves...I couldn't stay with the hunters if they knew I was a witch."  
"Nina...you've told me - well...practically yelled at me - that you can take care of yourself...hunters don't give you that option, you've always got someone there with you-"  
"-Not always. Besides. I couldn't be bothered to do some things on my own and...hunters tell you what species are where and..." She turned to look at him. "...It's effort to go and look yourself." He laughed, his eyes a golden-hazel. Her eyes sparkled. "What?"  
"Nothing, you just...you're completely different from what you pretended to be."  
"How so-I left my stake." She got to her feet.  
"What made you think of your stake?"  
"I was thinking about you and then...hunting werewolves."  
"You were thinking about me? I reminded you of a _stake_?"  
She laughed; an almost musical noise. "Yeah, got a problem with that?"  
He got to his feet and looked down into her cocky amethyst eyes. "What if I did? We're soulmates. One can't live without the other." That word 'soulmates' echoed through her ears. "Don't you want to be my soulmate?"  
She smiled. "You're _way_ better than a werewolf." She turned around and ran in the direction of the forest to grab her stake.

Hearing a noise behind him, which sounded like heavy breathing; Ash turned around; dodging the stake that was headed for his chest. His eyes turned black. Dangerous.  
"Gabriel. What can I do for _you_?"  
"Isn't _that_ obvious?"  
Ash smirked. "Enlighten me."  
"Die!" He shouted; quickening his stake jabs. Ash ran into the forest, to find and warn Nina, make Gabriel jealous and then...make him suffer.

As he reached the forest; he found Nina and grabbed her round the waist, pulling her round to face him.  
"Nina." His eyes were unsettled.  
"Ash?-_Gabriel?_" She caught the stake heading toward her soulmate and flew a high kick to the dark haired guys chin. Gabriel caught her foot and pulled on it as he walked backwards - leaving Nina confused and hopping to keep her balance. "What the _fuck_ are you _doing_?" She began to topple over; but Ash held her up.  
"If you don't let go - I'll make your death _torture_." Ash's eyes still held the dangerous black colour and they pierced into Gabriel's - making the hunter quake in his boots.  
"I have my stake. What've you got?" Gabriel growled as he let go.  
"Teeth. Strength. Speed..._looks_."  
Nina smiled. '_Well...he does have the upper hand at most things...'_ Ash turned to her and gave her _the_ most dazzling smile; it made her legs turn to jelly.

The fight between the guys began, Nina sat on the floor. Watching. The unexpected then happened. Gabriel thrust the stake through Ash's arm and then turned on her. She found herself on her feet - being dragged through the forest.  
"I won't tell your father if-"  
"-Get off!" She hit him. Hard.  
"Ow!" He grabbed a handful of her hair and smacked her head on a tree before grabbing her arm. Head whirling, she yanked her arm back - ripping off her sleeve in the process.  
"You look _nice_ with some skin showing." He smirked and pulled on her top more. It ripped from the neck down to her belly button. "Now I look like a fucking prostitute!" She slapped him round the face, he fell backwards - into Ash holding the stake. It shot through his back and he fell to his knees. Nina closed her eyes tightly and turned away as Gabriel cried out in agony and pain. Blood gushed out of him. Ash pulled Nina to his chest, picked her up and ran off into the trees.

As the shouts from Gabriel died out to his ears, Ash knew Nina couldn't hear him. He settled her on her feet and pulled away slightly to look at her face...which instantly dropped to her top. '_Damn...' _He thought. Her eyes snapped open.  
_"What_." She asked.  
"Nothing just...I've realised I've fallen for _the hottest_ witch in the Night World."  
"Have you realised you've fallen for the wrong person yet?" Nina asked; teeth clenched in embarrassment, as she hugged her top closed.  
"Unfortunatley, my one true love remains: myself."  
"At least," She smirked; a mocking glint in her eye, "you don't have to worry about rejection."  
"Not necessarily." He waved his finger at her, smirking. "I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting." That made her laugh. He smiled at the sound; it made his heart flutter and his eyes become unsettled. He reached for her hand.  
"I love you. Ever since I first met you...I've felt something."  
"I have too admit-"  
"-You felt the same." He grinned.  
"Actually? No." He lost his grin and smirked instead; looking away from her. The badest vampire in the whole of the Night World admitted to loving someone...and was rejected.  
"But." The touch of her fingers to his cheek sent romantic sparks flying through both of them. "I do now. And I couldn't get you out of my head that first night...which _was _kinda creepy."  
He gently pushed her against the tree behind her and rested his lips on hers.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**katiebell1995 -** Of course I'll put up another chapter! I'll keep adding chappies until this story in COMPLETE! :D x

**X-Eleanora-X -** HAHA! I was thinking *cough* where'd that name come from? Has she been reading another story of mine? LOL :D x

**...**

**Please review - no flames please ^^ x)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunted**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated in the books.

Ash meets a Night World Hunter and she escapes him. He recieves a visit from his Uncle, Hunter Redfern, and Ash is given a mission to find her. AshxOC

**Ages:**  
Ash: 20  
Nina: 19

**Chapter 6**

The sparks from the soulmate connection made that kiss unforgetable. Until Ash moved away that is.  
"What?" Nina asked, breathlessly.  
"Let's play the firetruck game." He smirked, his eyes a hellebore green.  
"What are you? Eight?"  
"Yeah." He shrugged. "No! I'm twenty!" He exclaimed as he saw the look on her face.  
"How do you play?" She gave him a suspicious look.  
"Well...let's go somewhere else first." Before she could object or anything, he'd picked her up bridal style and made a telepathic link to put her to sleep for a while.

She woke up just as Ash dumped her on a sofa. She looked around.  
"Where are we?"  
"My apartment; anyway, you wanted to know how to play the firetruck game."  
"Uhh, I'm not sure I want to know now..."  
He smirked and pulled her closer. "Yeah, you do. Right, I try and get as many clothes off you as I can...and if you want me to stop, just say 'red light'."  
She observed his eyes for a while to see if this was some kind of joke. His eyes were blue; innocent.  
"O...kay..." She never lost the suspicious glance.  
"Great." His eyes changed hellebore green again. He quickly pulled off her top and left her there in her bra.  
"Red light." She said.  
He chuckled. "Firetrucks don't stop for red lights." His lips connected with hers again.

He was in that iron corridor again, the only difference? Nina was with him. She couldn't see him though. Instead, she pulled a key out of her left boot and jogged towards the iron door and began unlocking the padlocks holding the chain. Then...she simply turned and walked away, leaving the door unlocked.

Ash's mind was once again, that magnificent spectrum of colour. She stayed away from the wooden corridor with the man in; instead she walked down the one that hadn't settled on a colour. There she saw herself.  
'_What the fuck?' _  
_'It's because you're always in here.'_ She turned around and saw the ash-blonde vampire. Her soulmate. Ash.  
'_What are you doing here?'_  
He smirked. '_Am I not allowed to be in my own mind?'_  
She looked dumb-founded. '_Oh yeah.'_ She blushed in embarassement. Then felt his arm snake round her waist.  
'_Do you want to know why you're always in here?'_  
_'This isn't something like the firetruck thing is it?'_  
He laughed. '_No. You're in here - not only because I think about you all the time, but because I wander about your mind.'_  
_'Why?'_  
_'Haven't you seen it?'_ She shook her head in a 'no' gesture. '_I'm confused as to why my mind is colourful - and I'm supposedly the badest vampire; your mind on the other hand, well...it's dark; something I expected my mind to look like.'_  
_'It's dark because I always act on impulse. You probobly think things through._' He smiled.  
'_Are you admitting I'm smart?'_  
_'Would you rather me think you're dumb?'_  
_'You got me.'_ He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets; he looked almost innocent, if it wasn't for his eyes. The crafty hellebore green was in his eyes.  
'_What're you planning?'_ She eyed him suspiciously and crossed her arms.  
He laughed at her expression. '_If you look at me like that again; you'll leave here pregnant._'  
Her mouth dropped. '_**WHAT?'**_  
He rubbed his head. '_Jeeze, it was a joke and...that's going to leave me with a headache.'_ He referred to her shouting; rubbing his ear.

He walked into the room Nina had unlocked; his curiosity getting the better of him. The door shut automatically behind him. He'd walked into the witch part of her mind. Her sister Morgan, was the good witch - her powers white and she was standing alongside Circle Twilight. Nin, was the bad witch - her powers black and she was standing alongside Circle Midnight.  
'_Nina.'_ Morgan said, '_come join Circle Twilight, you like human's - why fight against them?'_  
_'Morgan...I don't know. I want to but...It's too late to turn back.'_  
_'It's not too late.'_ Morgan created a sphere of white power and rolled it along the ground towards the blonde haired girl. '_What're you doing?_' She asked once Nina picked up the sphere. '_Nina. Don't do **that**. Nina!'_ But it was too late, the sphere of white power mixed with a sphere of black; then the picture changed and Morgan was shaking Nina by her shoulders.  
'_Why don't you remember?'_ Morgan was insistant about something.  
'_I'm not a witch! How could you say something like that!'_  
_'Nina. Remember Circle Twilight and Circle Midnight - whatever you've done! It can be changed! You can join Circle Twilight now! Fight with the humans - not against them!'_  
_'Morgan...dad's going to kill you-'_  
_'-He's not our **real** father!'_ That was a shock. Morgan even recieved a slap. '_Nina. I'm sorry. But...I'm leaving. It's up to you to remember and decide - but let me warn you something...you will find your soulmate one day - like I have, don't tell anyone - especially not Gabriel or 'father_'' she used finger quotes for emphasis. '_I'm going to be burned tomorrow, my soulmate's already dead and...I can't live without him. So even if you don't believe me about any of this...just remeber Circle Twilight - you wanted to change and join us. You trusted us. We put more faith in your powers than Circle Midnight. Just please...try to remember.'_  
A tear slid down both girl's faces. 'I'll try.' The blonde and brunette hugged before the soulmate connection was fading.

They quickly got dressed; before going back to the forest.  
"You still want to look for that ghoul, don't you?" Ash asked.  
"I can't go back without killing it." Nina replied.  
"Nina, I...I have something to tell you. A confession, even."  
She stopped walking and turned to face him. "What?"  
"My uncle...want's me to make you a vampire. And not join Circle Daybreak."  
"God, so many circles..." She rubbed her forehead and then looked back up at him. "_Make_ me a vampire? I'm _already_ a witch."  
"Apparently, your power will be enhanced if you're a vampire." He shrugged; he looked towards the ground, trying to hide his emerald green eyes.  
"Ash?" He looked up. "Power? _Please_ can you at _least_ explain?"  
"The blue flash in the forest? I've just realised; it was you. You're the _last_ Wild Power. He doesn't want you to join Circle Daybreak because otherwise the Night World can't overpower the human race."

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**imcrazycuzimkewl -** Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert and me to you Favourite Author! :D I feel so loved! x

**Please review - no flames please ^^ x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hunted**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated in the books.

Ash meets a Night World Hunter and she escapes him. He recieves a visit from his Uncle, Hunter Redfern, and Ash is given a mission to find her. AshxOC

**Ages**:  
Ash: 20  
Nina: 19

**Chapter 7**

"The last Wild Power?" Nina asked. "Wild Power? Really?"  
_'She's going to loose her temper, she's going to loose her temper...'_ Ash thought.  
"That's...fricking AWESOME! Now I can pound that ghoul into mush!" Ash opened his golden-hazel eyes; amused by her outburst.  
"Nina...you've already _killed_ the ghoul."  
Her face dropped. "Damn...I was hopeing I'd see it." She turned to him. "I should be getting back. My dad'll be wondering where I am..."  
"Alright...I _would_ walk you back if everyone there wasn't a hunter." He disappeared and re-appeared infront of her; giving her an unforgettable kiss which played with the soulmate connection.

She arrived back at the headquarters - but was confused when one of the guards walked next to her towards the leader - her fathers - hall.  
"What's going on?" She asked the guard. He gave her a sympathetic look.  
"Something happened while you were away."  
"Is my father alright?" She wasn't worried, but it would seem wrong if she didn't sound it.  
"The headquarters were attacked by a vampire, your father's...no longer with us."  
"What did it look like? The vampire?"  
"Blood red hair...by the time we reached the hall...he was making his escape. We threw a stake and caught his ankle...that's about it. I'm sorry Nina."  
"It's alright. I know who you're talking about. I've had a run in with him before. He will die." She turned to face the guard. "Slowly."

Ash closed the door as he entered his apartment; sensing his uncle's presence.  
"Uncle." He stated as he sat across from the vampire. He looked down. "What happened?" He noticed the stake in the vampires ankle.  
"Night World Hunters - _that's_ what." He pulled the stake out and tossed it aside, tending to his ankle. "I found the headquarters - followed Nina home the other night. She really is gullible you know-"  
"-She's not gullible. We _do_ move with silence."  
"Ash. She now knows she's a witch, am I correct?" The younger lamia vampire nodded. "What about being the last Wild Power?"  
"She used it to destroy the ghoul after it bit her."  
"Anything else? How far along has the process been?" He was referring to making her a vampire.  
"Not far. I've fed from her though...but not exchanged blood. Uncle. I don't want to do this."  
"Ash. If she joins Circle Daybreak - the Night World cannot rule!"  
"Can't she just stay a witch? Why must she be a vampire?"  
"Because the Wild Power will be enhanced!" Ash looked away from his blood-red haired uncle. "Her powers are great as a witch...but with the blood of a vampire aswell...she will be even more powerful." He limped to the door. "Time is ticking, Ash. As soon as she turns twenty one, she won't be able to be changed. She'll end up a ghoul." Hunter opened the door. "I destroyed their leader...now the rest is up to you." The door slammed behind the wounded vampire.  
_'He killed her dad.'_ Ash thought.

Nina showered and climbed ontop of her bed; sitting there with her legs crossed. '_He struck again...that red-haired vampire. I need to find out who he is...I'm going to kill him._' She closed her eyes. '_First my mother...and now my adoptive father...it'll probobly be someone else I love next. I won't be Ash, he's a vampire aswell._' She opened her eyes; a tapping noise was at her windowsill._ 'If that's another one of those fucking...'_ "Who the _hell_ are you?" The guy was obviously a vampire and - looking into his eyes, Nina saw he was ancient; at least over a thousand years old; probobly not even from this millennia!  
"My name is Thierry Descoudres."  
'_He's leader of Circle Daybreak.'_ Nina thought, remembering everything Morgan had told her. He stayed and spoke to her for thirty minutes before leaving her to think about some things.

Ash pulled on his leather jacket and ran a hand through his already messy hair before leaving his apartment. Club Iris was his stop tonight; so Nina wouldn't practically force feed him like he was two, he was going to feed himself.  
Once again, he passed the two brunette's on a girl's night out. "Hello again..." They winked at him as they continued on their path.  
"Ladies." He smiled; before turning down an alley, to get to the club. Just outside; he noticed an elder walk in. Thierry Descoudres. '_He must be looking for the Wild Power._' Ash thought.

Just finishing his feed; Ash wiped the memory of what had happened from the humans mind before re-entering the club.  
There, he saw Thierry talking too Hannah Snow - she was an old soul, and the elder's soulmate.  
"Do you think _I_ should talk to her?" The blonde girl asked the dark haired vampire.  
"She said she'll think about it...she's going to meet us tomorrow."  
"Alright. Do we bring the rest of the Circle?"  
"No. It's just us...but we better be careful. Hunter Redfern knows about her Wild Power."  
"Okay, we'll just have to keep a look out."

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**X-Eleanora-X - **Yes! That's what it was x

**Elizabeth Kristene Black - **Constructive criticism would be nicer than a flame, especially as have repeatedly said that this_ is_ an Ashx_OC_ story x

**HecatetheDarkWitch - **Thanks for adding this story to your Favourites list x

...

**Please review - no flames please ^^ x)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunted**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated in the books.

Ash meets a Night World Hunter and she escapes him. He recieves a visit from his Uncle, Hunter Redfern, and Ash is given a mission to find her. AshxOC

Ages:  
Ash: 20  
Nina: 19

**Chapter 8**

As Nina showered and dressed that morning; she came downstairs and made sure the coast was clear before she left the headquarters.  
"Nina - where are you going?" One of the guards asked.  
"For a walk." She replied, not pausing to turn around.  
"Be careful." The guard called too her. "That vampire might still be wandering the grounds!"

Hunter Redfern stood ontop of the building, in a crouched position, in the shadows, watching the blonde witch walking towards the pier. He then sensed there was another vampire, and turned to look at the path to the right. Ash. '_He's meeting her_.' He thought, an evil smirk stretching across his face.

"Nina!" Ash called; jogging towards her.  
"What?" She turned around, startled.  
"Where're you going?" He asked. '_Will she lie?_' He thought.  
"Umm...for a walk in the woods - clear my head. Some vampire killed my dad last night."  
"Do you know who it was?" '_She's changing the subject_.'  
"I've had a run in with him before. I know who I'm looking for. I'm going to kill him when I see him next."  
'_Shit...I better ask my Uncle about this next time I see him...'_ "So...where are you going?" He asked again.  
She sighed. "I'm meeting Thierry Descoudres and Hannah Snow."  
"Of Circle Daybreak." She nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this, Nina?"  
"Positive...you're not going to try and stop me are you?" Ash tensed and turned around when he suddenly got a whiff of his Uncle's presense. '_Not now..._' He thought.  
"You are aren't you. There's something you have to do - it's why you kept stalking me for a few days." She took a step back. "What is it?"  
"He's working for me." She gripped the stake in her belt so hard the handle began to split.  
"Nina...I'm sorry-"  
"-Sorry doesn't _cut it_, Ash." She interrupted; teeth gritted.  
"Nina, I'm here...to pick up what my nephew failed at." Hunter glanced at Ash and smiled. "And finish it."  
Ash reached forward and touched Nina's hand. '_Run._' He thought to her. She glared at him before taking off into the trees.  
Hunter went to follow her but, being younger and of the most recent lamia vampires - Ash was stronger, faster and a better telepath - and stood in the way.  
"Why does she know you already Uncle?" His everchanging eyes were dark and dangerous.  
"You're not really going to stand by her over your family are you Ash?"  
"She's my Soulmate." He smiled. "So you better leave her alone, Uncle...we're going to join Circle Daybreak wether you like it or not. And she's going to stay a witch, until she's dying or if she chooses to be a vampire."  
Hunter smirked. "You're brave, boy. Very brave. But I'll be back." Then, he began to walk away. "You're growing soft, Ash. I thought you were different. A bad little boy you were...I guess things do fade away." Then Hunter did what he said - and faded into the shadows.  
Ash stood facing where his Uncle was once standing, until he couldn't sense him anymore and; once he couldn't - he took off into the forest after Nina.

It wasn't long until he found her. With the Circle Daybreak leaders. Thierry turned to look at him as he entered the clearing, but Hannah failed to notice, and didn't stop the conversation she was having with Nina.  
"You'll be safe, the part of the Night World which'll want to use your powers for evil will stop looking for you when you join Daybreak...it's a sign that they've failed."  
"But you'd have to loose the stake...some of the Daybreakers don't want reminders about things that've happened." Thierry said amusingly, but never took his eyes off Ash. "What do we owe this pleasure? A Redfern, one closely linked to Hunter, might I add."  
"I'm not trying to hurt her - why would I do that?" Ash defended herself. "I mean I was, but not anymore."  
"Nina?" Hannah asked.  
"He's my Soulmate." Hannah and Thierry eyed the tall blond vampire before them.  
"Really?"  
"That's not very nice." Ash pointed at them.  
"Neither's pointing at people!" Nina snapped, batting his hand away.  
"You know, the Soulmate principal comes into this aswell." Hannah stated, looking at Thierry.  
"It does?" Ash and Nina asked in unision.  
"Well, you can't have Soulmates on differrent sides of the battle can you?" Thierry chuckled.  
"I guess not." Ash stated. He then turned to Nina. "Do you want to join Circle Daybreak?"  
"I don't know."  
"Yes or no? Do you think it's the right thing to do?"  
"To save the world from evil? Yes."  
"Then we'll join."  
"But what do _you_ want to do...it's not _my_ decision."  
He sighed. "Nina. You being safe is all that matters too me."  
Hannah made a noise that sounded like someone holding a tiny mewing kitten for the first time ever, and those big adorable eyes of theirs looking up at them as if to say...'feed me bitch'.  
"Ash, what're you going to do if some evil guy comes up to you and calls you a 'damned daybreaker'?" She was putting him on the spot with his pride.  
"I wouldn't care as long as you were safe. Either that..." He trailed off, wishing he hadn't said the begining of the second sentance.  
"...or?" Nina picked up on it.  
"I'll pretend I'm not."  
"There we go!"  
"No, but seriously, if you want too, I will."  
"But Ash-"  
"-We'll join you." He cut her off; looking at Thierry and Hannah.  
"Are you sure?" Thierry bit back a laugh as he asked the question.  
"Positive." Ash said, growling at the deliberate question.  
And so it was done, Ash and Nina joined Circle Daybreak and were too meet Thierry and Hannah in Las Vegas tomorrow night. That gave them plenty of time to go home and pack...and prepare them for the long drive.  
"My car was written off." Ash thought the best time to say something was now.  
She shrugged. "I have a motorbike; I'll drive." She grinned at the look on his face.  
"I'm not going on the_ back_ of a bike."  
She spread her arms out if a 'wtf' gesture. "What the fuck! You've just joined Circle Daybreak...you're not scared are you?"  
"No." His tone was serious. "But...I'm not going on the_ back_ of a bike."  
"Well - you're not driving, your car was a write off."  
He shrugged. "It needed to be scrapped anyway. Let's just say: I did it a favor."  
"Ash."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm driving. Shut up." He moved right infront of her face and came down to her level. His eyes turned green, conveying he was being persuasive. "Come on, Nina...let me drive?"  
"No."  
"Please?" She paused, looking deep into those...beautiful eyes...'_damn it_.' She thought. "Fine." He grinned and kissed her, before straightening up.  
"Right, now there's something you should know..."  
"Don't tell me...you don't have a motorbike licence?"  
He stopped and looked at her with a slightly offended facial expression (a joke, of course) "Not exactly..."

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**HeartlessVampireGirl** - _Thanks for adding this story to your Favourites and Alert's list, and thankyou for your review! I have so many other sotries on the go at the moment (even unpublished ones) so it takes a while for me to update (obviously, lol) I have another AshxOC story in a draft, which I will begin to post when I have finished it :) x_

**imcrazycuzimkewl** - _Thank you so much for liking Nina! I don't like Mary-Lynette that much either...personally, I mean COME ON! No one would be like 'oh hey, I haven't seen her in ages SHE MUST BE WRAPPED IN THE BAG'! Thanks again and I will keep writing...hopefully I'll update more quickly than this XD x_

**purple halo** - _Thanks for adding this to your Story Alert - hope you're liking the plot and characters so far :) and yes, I'll try and update quicker x_

**[] **- _Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite Story list :) hope you're enjoying the story so far x_

**Sesflynn** - Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite's list :) I hope you're enjoying it so far x

**Don'tHurtMe12** - Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite's list :) I hope you're enjoying the story and will continue to read it x

**I apologise for the long update time period but, I've just finished my GCSE's and I have many other stories posted and in draft, I do a chapter for each of them (it's like a cycle) each story has a turn :) Please review some ideas because I am completely lost for this story! And remember: _REVIEWS + IDEAS = QUICKER UPDATE!_ :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hunted**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated in the books.

Ash meets a Night World Hunter and she escapes him. He recieves a visit from his Uncle, Hunter Redfern, and Ash is given a mission to find her. AshxOC

Ages:  
Ash: _20_  
Nina: _19_

**Chapter 9**

As Nina pulled up to the pier on her motorbike where she'd be meeting Ash, she turned off the egnition and took off her helmet; shaking out her hair. There was a sexy wolf-whistle from behind her.  
"Nice ride." Ash smirked as he came out from the shadows.  
"Yeah...what did you mean when you said you didn't exactly have a drivers license?" She asked.  
He shrugged. "I'm too reckless on the roads - it was taken away."  
She held onto the keys protectively. "I'm driving. This is my baby."  
"Have you _named_ it?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Actually, yes. Ash, meet Harley. Harley - Ash."  
He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. "If I don't like your driving - I'm taking over."  
She smiled sweetly. "Ok!" She tossed him a helmet and got on the bike. As she started up the egnition and revved, Ash was quick to pull on the helmet and hop on just before she sped off.

They stopped for five minutes at a cafe.  
"So...tell me why your sister wanted you to join Circle Twilight?" Ash asked.  
"Because I didn't hate humans for hating the Night World." She looked up to meet his eyes. "Although I was Circle Midnight, Twilight cared more for me and helped me develop and control my powers, whereas Circle Midnight couldn't give a fucking toss."  
He chuckled. "What about your birthmark?"  
She shrugged. "I _was_ just a birthmark...but Morgan cast a spell on it. She was a really powerful witch...she could control this awesome blue power. I believe it was the Wild Power, and I think that - because she was about to die - she passed it onto me."  
"That explains a lot...what about my Uncle? How do you know him?"  
Nina sighed. "I know him because he killed my parents. He wanted my sister to join his side because of the Wild Power. He wanted to change her into a vampire. Even killed her werewolf soulmate so she wouldn't have any connections."  
"He's an asshole. I promise on my_ life_ I will _never_ let him hurt you."  
Nina smiled before pulling on her bike helmet.

They arrived in Las Vegas outside Thierry's mansion just before midnight. Nina parked her bike and they headed up the vast amount of stairs towards the front door. It was as though they were expected because - just as Ash was about to knock - the door opened and Hannah Snow gestured for them to enter.  
"Welcome." She smiled. "Please come this way - you can meet the others."  
"The others?" Nina asked. Hannah smiled again and nodded.

They entered a room which was warm and cosy. The furtniture was fairly modern and looked welcoming and comfortable.  
"This, is Circle Daybreak." Thierry got up from his seat and gestured to the room full of people.  
"This is James and Poppy; Quinn and Rashel; Galen and Keller and David and Gillian." Thierry introduced everyone.  
"They are Night Worlders and humans, joining us to fight the evil side of the Night World." Hannah chuckled.  
Nina looked up at Ash and smiled, he returned the smile and they knew they were going to be safe here. Together. Happy.

**(A/N**: **Sorry the final chapter was so short - but I've got so many stories I'm working on right now and I had really bad writers block :/ So this was all I could come up with, I hoep you enjoyed this story and very soon I will be posting the first chapter of my new Night World AshxOC story called 'Black Swan Princess' it has an idea from the film '_Black Swan'_ (ballet competition for the main part to be the Swan Princess) and everything else is my ideas/and real life :) I hope you'll read that story and enjoy it :)**

**Special Thanks:**

**purple halo**_ - here's the update :) sorry it's short, I hoped you enjoyed it though x_

**Paranormalcy**_ - I hope you enjoyed the story :) Thankyou for adding it to your Favourites list x_

**HeartlessVampireGirl**_ - There will be another AshxOC story coming soon! You read my Shinzo stories? :D I hope you enjoy them! Please drop me a couple of reviews and stuff! (I have loads of MushramboxOC's which are unpublished at the moment, look out for one called 'Stargazing' which I'll start posting soon!) x_

**Please review the last chapter - but no flames please ^^ xx)**


End file.
